Follow Your Instincts
by Netrixie
Summary: The full moon was bright as it shone above the trees, and their midnight- tinted leaves cast ghostly shadows on the ground. Werewolf!Draco, Werewolf!Harry. Pre-slash.


**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I merely enjoy playing with her creations.

**Authors Note:** I'm seperating up the old Dove Wisdom. Please read.

**Warnings: **A slightly odd descrition of a Harry/Draco pre-slash relationship. Werewolf!Draco!Harry

**Rating: **I'm going with K+

**Title: **Follow Your Instincts.

* * *

The full moon was bright as it shone above the trees, and their midnight- tinted leaves cast ghostly shadows on the ground. There was silence in the forest, for nothing dared to venture out when the moon shone in all her glory. Soft footsteps, more felt than heard, padded through the forest. The reverent stillness only deepened when the faint tread came near.

A long silver shadow slid through the bramble and undergrowth as if they did not exist. He paused in his steady movement as a new, different scent rode the air. His nose wrinkled, and a growl rose in his throat. It was not an unpleasant smell, but it was the mark of an intruder, and the silver wolf bared his teeth in a silent snarl.

No one trespassed on his territory and lived.

The wolf once again moved onward, but this time with purpose. The scent coiled through the woods and combined with the heady perfume of the trees. It grew stronger, and the silver wolf knew the interloper was close. Stiffening his legs, he stalked forward, ready to meet the fool who thought he could wander through his forest at will.

He tracked the scent to a fast- moving stream, and lost the trace in the rush of the water. His gleaming eyes searched the river bank for any sign of movement. His ears swiveled to capture every sound. He lifted his muzzle as he scented the air, looking for any clue as to where the possible threat had gone.

He blew a disgusted breath out of his nose, and had already turned to pace away when a glint in the trees caught his attention. The silver wolf bristled, and ruffled his mane while he turned to face the new presence. Silver legs stiffened and his silky tail went rigid as he moved towards the shining eyes.

The new wolf bristled as well, his black ears pressed tight to his skull, his pearly teeth exposed in silent challenge. Neither wolf made a sound, for that was not their way.

They advanced towards each other, ready to lunge forwards and attack at any wrong move, until they stood stiff- legged and ready for battle barely a foot away. The dark wolf was a hair bigger, and his coat, upon closer consideration, was not a matte black but a mottle of many dark charcoals and grays. His face was a solid black mask however, and his eyes were the only spots of color in evidence. They shone a piercing amber ringed with gold.

The dark shadow examined the silver wolf before him cautiously. A gleaming platinum coat that darkened to tarnished silver as it neared his paws. His eyes were ice white ringed in icy blue, and they glittered like lethal diamonds in the moonlight.

They stayed that way for uncountable minutes, not moving, only just breathing. The dark wolf moved first, giving the silver one in front of him a slight wag of his tail, but remaining in his battle- ready position. A slow cock of the others head was all the answer the dark one got, but it was enough.

He lowered his lips slowly, still watching the smaller wolf. His mane started to flatten, and he relaxed into an easy stand, waiting for the other to answer his plea for peace. They stood like that as the silver one thought. He was bored by himself, so maybe a pack for one night would be fine.

He lunged forward suddenly, a silver blur in the midnight forest, and nipped the dark one's shoulder playfully. The black wolf darted away, and the chase was on.

The silver one hunted his packmate, and ran on swift paws to catch him. Through bushes and streams and clearings they ran, playing their peculiar soundless game. The lead changed often, and soon it stopped being a competition, but a race for the pure joy of using their bodies. Neck and neck they sprinted through the familiar forest on silent feet, reveling in their freedom, not giving an inch to the other, racing for the sheer ecstasy of the wind in their fur.

The hushed wood was their only audience, the moon their only judge. The rolling hills were their stage, and the wind was their goal and competition. Nothing mattered in this moment but the untamed bliss of darting past old trees and through restive streams. For the dark one, nothing was as important as the sound of the wolf next to him, panting, as they rejoiced in the primal delight of not being alone for another night.

They rarely stopped, but if they did it was momentary, and they were off again in the next instant. The moon sank slowly in the sapphire sky, but they took no notice until they came, out of breath but satisfied, to a hill high above the trees. The faint light in the sky drew their attention to the dying moon. The dark one stood in respect, but the silver one sat, and threw his head back, and sang.

The mournful notes drifted onto the early morning air, caught and held by the following wind. The silver wolf poured his soul into his glorious lament, and the unearthly notes cascaded down the hill and filled every pore of the forest. Everywhere the sound of the silver one's song filled the wood with the lingering impact of his ethereal voice.

His song died as the dark shadow rose to serenade the moon out of her last night of glory. His voice rose, and fell, fell, fell, echoing in the sleeping forest, weaving through the last notes of his counterparts song, creating an eerie web of silence as the forest listened. His grieving wail haunted the darkest places of the wood, and lifted the fur on the silver ones mane as a shiver coursed through the silent wolf's body. It rose again in a facsimile of an anguished cry, and faded away as it fell, fell, fell.

In the silence following the song, the two wolves arose from their resting positions and trotted off into the forest, heading for home. As they loped across the hidden areas that no human eye has ever seen, a grim mood began to settle over them. Soon, they would be trapped in four walls again, destined to be pawns in another's game, controlled by a Fate they could not change.

They reached the edge of the forest as the moon set, and their Change was swift and, mercifully, short. They gathered their belongings from amidst the trees, dressing without speaking. The dark one sat on an outstretched root when he finished, one leg drawn up next to him, the other swinging free. There was no sound as the silver one came near and shared his branch. They watched the Castle wake as the rising sun bathed it in warm golden light. They were in no hurry to get back to what had been their normal life.

The silver one shifted, and spoke softly. "I didn't know you had been bitten." His voice was no more than a whisper, but the dark one heard it clear enough.

"I hid it. I've never used the Forbidden Forest before." And, in answer to the unspoken question, he whispered, "Three months." They sat in quiet contemplation, knowing that soon they would have to leave, but unwilling to let the night go.

The dark one slipped off the branch, and turned to the other. "I am glad you followed your instinct to let me join you. I don't like to be alone."

He reached a hand out, and the silver one took the assistance in descending to the ground as he said "I know. Come, they will be sending search parties to look for our bodies if we don't get moving."

But before they left the shelter of the leaves, the dark one pulled the other close to him, and breathed deep of his scent, letting it permeate every bit of his body, pressing himself along the length of the other to bathe in his unique scent. The silver one slid his eyes shut as he did the same, wrapping a lithe arm around the darker one to press him ever closer, and burying his face in black hair.

"Remember me," the silver one said as they parted, "For I will run only with you under the eye of the Moon."

"Remember me, Draco," Harry replied, green eyes burning as they captured silver orbs, "For I _will _free you, and together we will sing praise to the glory of the Moon."

They parted on the walk up to the Castle, ignoring the exasperated cries of their caretakers, ignoring the hard look Remus gave them as he inhaled their combined scent, ignoring everything but the precious fragrance of their mate.

* * *

I like this one. I know it's corny at the end, but I still like it. Please take into account that my werewolves can see in color.

Please Review


End file.
